


Before I Fall

by extrablank



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom!Asta, Dom/sub Undertones, I'll tag as I go, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Possessive Behavior, Top!Yuno, Transmigration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extrablank/pseuds/extrablank
Summary: Asta can’t remember his past, not after his memories are wiped for disobeying the rules.All he knows is that he’s currently bound to a system that transmigrates him into different worlds after he raises the favourability of the target to 100. He gets points for every successful world and if he gets enough points he can buy his freedom.However, why do all his targets look the same no matter what world he gets sent to? Just how many times does he have to get this guy to like him?!(Or the one where Asta and Yuno always find each other no matter what world they’re in.)
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover), Yuno/Asta
Comments: 49
Kudos: 240
Collections: Quick Wear





	1. World 82 - (1/4)

**Author's Note:**

> Specific warnings for worlds will be in the end notes.

[Beep. Transmigration complete.]

[Beep. Welcome to world 82. Main system offline. Attempting auto background information download...]

Asta opens his eyes slowly. 

Well at least he was on a bed this time, much better than the world he had just failed when he had woken up chained in a dungeon. Sitting up, he casts a wary gaze around the room. It was a little worrying how long it was taking Nero to load in. 

Maybe it was because he had died in the last world, but he really hopes she’ll appear soon. In the meantime, he looks around the room as he waits for the information to compile. 

It’s well furnished with ornate pictures decorating the walls. The bed he’s in is a large canopy one with what feels like silk bedding. Was he rich in this world? It certainly seems to look that way. 

There’s some sunlight filtering in through heavy drapes, and his eyes glimpse the time - eight in the morning - on a fancy grandfather clock opposite the bed. The ticking of the clock puts him on edge though as he tries to decide what to do without any information to go on.

“What’s taking you so long?” 

His words are muttered quietly but they seem too loud for the opulent room. He can feel his palms sweating and he wipes them distractedly on the bedding. He can’t shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen if he doesn’t get the information soon. 

A lot of his memories of the previous eighty worlds got erased because he broke a rule (Nero still wouldn’t tell him what had happened); and he failed world eighty one almost immediately after (the point deductions had been painful, even if he didn’t fully remember the amount of effort it had taken him to get them in the first place.) He could only trust that his gut feeling was right, plus having more information was always better than none. 

Before he can try to push for his erstwhile system again, the door to his room is opened. 

A tall figure walks in with measured steps, and there’s a feeling of déjà vu as they get closer. It’s a boy who looks like he’s in his late teens. He’s dressed smartly; crisp white button up with a well fitted grey blazer and tailored trousers. The quality of the clothes is evident just from a quick glance. The only splash of colour is a navy tie that looks like it’s made of satin. There’s an embroidered logo Asta can’t fully make out on the blazer pocket, but the whole outfit screams school uniform. 

An _expensive_ private school uniform.

More distractingly though is the wayward thought that the colours look so _good_ on this boy, with his inky black hair and honey amber eyes. Plus, the tailored suit does a great job at emphasising that trim waist and long slender legs. 

(Asta can only hope he’s not drooling at this point because this guy is unfairly attractive.)

The raven haired boy comes to sit on his bed, closer than Asta had been expecting. There’s an domineering air about him but it’s softened out by the unexpected affection in those pretty eyes. Breathing in, he’s hit with a decadent scent, the rich aroma of chocolate and caramel making his head spin a little. It’s a heady feeling, and half of him wants to know if the other boy tastes as delicious as he smells. 

“Yuno?” 

The name escapes unbidden in a quiet whisper. It feels like a routine, something ingrained right into his very being. It seems like the right thing to say because the taller boy gives him a small fond smile, it’s so unexpected that his heart does a flip at how sweet it looks on Yuno’s face. 

He gets the impression that he doesn’t smile often.

It doesn’t help matters that there’s a bit of overlap in his memories because this guy looks exactly the same as the one that killed him in the last world, down to that painfully intimate smile. His head throbs as he tries to clutch at fragments of what he thinks might be memories. Of familiar honey gold eyes so close he can make out the different shades of amber in them.

“You’re always so dazed in the morning.” It’s said with such a coaxing tone that it makes his heart squeeze.

A hand reaches out and strokes the top of his hair reverently before it trails down to the back of his neck, fingers caressing there as he’s pulled a little closer in a dominating grip. That intoxicating musk wraps around him. The urge to just lean forward and bite on that pale neck, to watch a bruise blossom there growing rapidly, fills his mind.

[Beep. Capture target found. Current favourability at +60.]

His thoughts are broken at the robotic voice in his head. Brought back to his task, he pulls away a little bit, to break out of that magnetic hold. He's surprised at the high starting favourability. Unfortunately, he can’t question much else as the voice that had resounded in his head still wasn’t his actual system.

‘Nero, I could really do with this world's information...I really do not want a repeat of last time when he stabbed me after I said good morning!’ 

Unfortunately, his pleas are met with silence. 

Despite his panic at his lack of information, the soft strokes against his neck makes him weak, like his body wants to succumb to whatever Yuno wants. He feels a blush rising at his own thoughts, unsure as to why he’s even thinking like that. Luckily Yuno just lets out a sigh at his perceived silence. 

“Still mad at me?” 

Was it too late to apply for a more reliable system? 

Asta blinks, trying to stall for time as the words linger in the air. What role did he have in this world? A good friend from school? But why would Yuno be in what is clearly his bedroom? Panicking slightly, he merely looks down at his lap, avoiding those searching eyes. Maybe if he didn’t say anything it couldn’t be misconstrued.

“I’m sorry about what mother decided.”

Eye twitching at the ambiguity of the sentence, he merely continues staring down at his lap in the hopes that Yuno will continue to interpret his silence however he wants. Were they brothers then? 

Asta’s mind is a whirlwind of theories and he only looks up when the taller man moves his hand away a frown pulling on those distractingly pliant lips.

“I’m sorry about the engagement. I know you don’t approve of her but I hope you can understand that it’s what our parents think is best. But-” Yuno pauses and he feels those gentle fingers tilt his face up. The flinch is unbidden, memories from the brief moment in the last world overlapping vividly with now as he remembers the cold slide of the knife and the achingly familiar amber eyes that stare at him with so much meaning in them. “-I promise nothing will change.” 

Asta grips the sheets tightly, his fingers trembling at the sudden bittersweet sensation that sweeps over him. His heart throbs painfully and all he can do is give a small nod and force a smile. 

[Beep. Favourability increased by +5, currently at +65] 

Asta clenched the sheets even tighter at the mechanical voice. At least it stops the painful sensation that had been building in his head. Plus, he shouldn’t complain at the favourability increasing, even if he’s not entirely sure what he’s done to warrant it. Yuno tilts his head up a bit more and lightly kisses his forehead. It’s done so quickly, like he does it all the time, that Asta doesn’t react immediately. 

“You should get ready for school or you’ll be late.” Yuno glances at the clock in the room as he stands up and when he reaches the door he turns around. “I have to take care of some business but I’ll see you for lunch.” 

Asta nods obediently whilst Yuno leaves, even though he knows his face must be bright red. What was _that_ about? In fact, his hands are trembling; his mind a mess from overlapping images from the last world and the feeling of warm lips.

Once he’s sure Yuno is gone, he gingerly gets out of the bed and walks towards the dressing table where a large mirror is. After taking a seat, he takes a moment to look at his reflection. Thankfully, he looks the same as he can remember: a small face with unruly ash blond locks and green eyes. 

Although his face is horribly flushed. Slapping his cheeks lightly, he tries to focus.

From what he could remember Nero telling him before coming to this world, a role is created just for him to help facilitate favourability points in each world and that it would meld with who he was to make it easier for the transition.

Although he’s not entirely sure who or what is making him do this, not just him apparently if what Nero had said last time was true, all he knows is that breaking the rules means losing something important. 

He had learnt that first hand.

Which begs the question why this ‘Yuno’ had the same name and look in this world too. His head starts throbbing though as soon as he tries to search what memories he might have if this has happened before.

[Wow, you’ve done pretty well without me. +65 favourability already. Maybe this means they erased some of your stupidity and not just memories.]

Asta almost falls out of the chair when he hears the sarcastic female voice resound in his head out of nowhere. It’s a combination of annoyance and relief when he feels the familiar sensation of something light settling onto his head. In the mirror he can see a small black bird sitting on his head, black eyes watching his movements closely. It’s the same form as last time in the dungeon and he wonders if she’s taken other forms before but his memories still draw a blank. 

[You sure are thinking hard for a blockhead.]

“Well I wouldn’t be if you had given me the world information sooner! Why weren’t you here from the beginning?”

Nero fusses with her feathers, her disinterest in his complaints obvious. Asta resists the urge to shake her off. It wouldn’t work but the thought calms him down a little bit. She had been strange in the last world, quieter and more difficult so at least she seemed a bit more animated. He wonders if it has something to do with his rule breaking. It was probably hard on her too, to lose the Asta she had travelled so many worlds with. 

(He feels a little guilty about that.)

“Fine. Just give me my character information before anyone else comes back.”

[In this world you’re 17 year-old, Asta Shigehiro. You’re an only child to a widowed carpenter called Yami Shigehiro. And, in case it isn’t obvious already, you’re in a modern world.]

He nods, watching closely as he asks a question. “Why is Yuno the same in this world?” 

There’s no reaction that he can discern from his question, her beady black eyes stare right back at him as she explains, almost like a challenge.

[You know I told you some characters appear again. The system may re-use some souls if it’s being lazy. More importantly, he’s your new older step-brother. Your father married his mother three weeks ago. She’s the CEO of one of the biggest pharmaceutical companies in the world. Her name is Charlotte Roselei.]

She preens at her feathers, although he’s still not sure whether it actually makes much difference considering no one can see her but him when she appears in the world.

[You’ve been childhood friends ever since you saved him from some bullies when you were 8 and he was 9 by chance. You recently enrolled into the same private school once your dad remarried.] There’s a pause as she seems to process something, her eyes looking blank.

[According to the data he’s a little bit... _over-protective_ of you. You should probably listen to what he tells you to do.]

He looks away from the perfume bottle he had been inspecting at her words. There was a nagging feeling that she wasn’t telling him everything. The emphasis seemed strange. Shaking his head at his paranoid thoughts, Asta goes back to fiddling with the things on the dresser. Why would his system hide things? It benefited her if he succeeded after all as she gets to be unbound from him. 

She continues, unaware of his thoughts; [However, his mother recently announced that he’s to be engaged to a girl from an influential family. If things progress as they are, they’ll get married in two months and end up causing the world to end.] 

He fumbles with the perfume bottle in his shock, catching it before it can smash onto the wooden floor. 

“How does a marriage end the world?!”

[Easily. She convinces him to develop biological weapons to sell them to the highest bidders. This causes the company to fall into corruption and create a world of chaos as chemical warfare begins to destroy humanity at a rapid pace.]

Asta cringes at the dark turn the world takes. Who comes up with situations like that?

[As usual you just need to get his favourability to 100 to complete the world. To get maximum points you have to get him to break off his engagement, prevent the world from ending, and help him get an answer from his heart.]

An answer from his _heart_?

He’s not sure what it means but this had been the case last time as well. There was always a cryptic task for maximum points. This setback doesn’t stop the smile building on his face though. After all, the main task was about raising the favourability and he was more than halfway there, plus he had a great background unlike last time. 

[I wouldn’t get too excited. Try to remember that 100 favourability means loving you unconditionally.]

He blanches at that before recovering. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s done this! He’s gone through eighty worlds successfully. Sure, he couldn’t remember those eighty times and maybe he failed the eighty-first world by getting killed but that was just because he was getting back into the groove. To top it off, they were childhood friends and step-brothers. It was almost too easy if he looked at it that way. 

His smile returning he makes his way to what he hopes is the wardrobe

[Did I also mention that according to my predictions, if you don’t complete this task in the next few weeks his fiancee will manage to have your character disowned from the family. 

You’ll become homeless before you eventually die alone on the streets.]

Twitching slightly at how nonchalant Nero sounds at his potential future, he chucks another jumper out of the wardrobe, where the hell would he keep his school uniform? He’s not too concerned, it didn’t seem like he had a bad relationship with Yuno, surely it shouldn’t be too hard to overturn the path. He was more than half-way there! 

Nero flaps onto the top of the small clothes pile he had made in his attempt to look for his school uniform. Somehow, despite her being in bird form, he could feel her rolling her eyes at his thoughts. 

[I don’t think brotherly love is going to be enough to get his favourability to 100.]

He’s not sure what she means by that but whatever the case he’d just have to show Yuno what a wonderful step brother he could be.

**\------------------**

After an embarrassing half an hour where a butler eventually came in to help him find his uniform, he finally makes it to school. In fact he even manages to get through the morning classes relatively unscathed. Nero’s able to give him a run down of school life in the first few lessons, and he spends the rest of the time trying to come up with ideas on how to gain more favourability with Yuno at lunch. It’s as he’s wandering into the lunch hall, eyes looking for said boy when he’s tackled from behind.

“Where the hell have you been all day?!”

“You really shouldn’t jump on him like that. What if he gets stupider?”

Mind spinning at the sudden barrage of voices and the heavy body on him, Asta manages to push the person off. Blinking a little dazedly, he stares blankly up at the two faces staring down at him. Internally he’s asking Nero for help on who these strangers were.

[They’re your friends from this school. The foolish looking one is Luck and the even more idiotic one is Magna.] 

Asta resists the urge to grab at Nero at the unhelpful descriptions. Letting out an awkward laugh he accepts the hand that the boy wearing glasses offers. He’s a little intimidating with piercings and dyed hair. His uniform is a mess, chains dangling and a clashing plaid tie but the large grin on his face helps make him a little less scary. The other guy is taller than both of them, he’s got dirty blond hair, a creepy grin and crazy eyes. His uniform is in place but dusty for some reason. 

He’s not entirely sure what to make of the odd pair. When Asta doesn’t say anything after being pulled up, the two exchange looks.

“Magna, I think your tackle may have actually made him more stupid.” The blond tilts his head as he speaks. Blue eyes stare at him unblinkingly. The grey and black haired boy shrugs, piercings glinting in the sun.

“Dibs on not being the one to tell Finral!” 

The blond, who he can only assume is Luck, rolls his eyes at Magna. He comes closer to Asta and peers at his eyes again.

“In all seriousness, are you okay?”

Asta nods, hand coming up to touch at the back of his head. “Yeah-” There’s a slight twinge of pain when he touches it but other than that he feels fine. “-just dazed from that tackle earlier.” 

Luck tilts his head before nodding. “Good. Finral’s waiting, let’s go.”

They start herding him over to a table. There’s another blond boy already there who looks exasperated at them.

He looks significantly more approachable compared to the other two, with light lavender eyes and tousled dirty blond hair. He’s in the same uniform but missing his tie, top few button undone. He seems like a pretty laid back guy although he looks concerned as they approach. He speaks as soon as Asta sits in the plastic chair opposite him.

“Are you okay Asta? You looked like you fell pretty hard.” 

Magna shoves jokingly at the new blond. “We both know Asta’s head is made of concrete! He’s fine.” Although he says this with an easygoing tone, Magna still turns his dark blue eyes on him, a tinge of worry in his next question. “You _are_ fine right?”

Asta nods, a little touched at the concern. From the sparse information Nero had deigned to give him on them, these guys were the first to welcome him at the private school and had stuck to him ever since.

Magna grins brightly before he takes a seat next to Finral, nabbing a tomato from the older boy’s salad as he does so. Luck takes up Finral’s other side, fingers stealing the other blond’s juice carton. 

“Why don’t you guys ever steal Asta’s food?!” 

Asta freezes as he’s pulling out the lunch the butler’s had kindly given him this morning, a tasty looking rice dish that had thankfully survived Magna’s tackle. Luck rocks backwards on his chair as he looks over longingly at Asta’s lunch. 

“You know why we don’t Finral.” 

Magna nods in agreement as he pulls out a squished sandwich from his bag. “Do you really want the wrath of the student council on us?”

Finral rolls his eyes, snatching his juice out of Luck’s hand as he speaks. “I don’t think that guy’s the type to abuse his student council president powers like that…” 

Despite his words, Finral still trails off uncertainly. The three of them turn to look at him, as if he has an answer to the statement. However, Asta just blinks confusedly at their conversation. Who were they talking about?

[You’re so dense.] He ignores Nero’s comment as he turns back to his own lunch after shrugging. He’s openly drooling at the delicious looking meal he’s got in front of him. 

“Well, I’d rather not push my luck. Not after what happened when Asta chose to hang out with us last weekend.” Magna shudders before continuing. “Anyways, did you guys see that new film…”

Asta digs into his food as the others chatter away, occasionally he chips in but he’s content listening to them talk. Honestly, he likes these guys. They’re all pretty funny in their own way and he feels a sense of belonging that he wasn’t expecting.

[Of course you would have this idiot trio for friends in this world .] 

Despite the eye roll he can feel she’s doing, Asta can tell Nero is secretly amused. 

It’s as he’s laughing with Finral and Luck at the stupid impressions Magna has started doing for fun when a shadow blocks the sunlight. He feels fingers brush ever so lightly over his neck, the touch so gentle it makes him shiver. His mind already knows who it is, and he feels a little stupid for losing focus on why he was actually here in the first place. Rocking back on his chair, he leans his head back. He’s struck by how lovely Yuno looks framed in the afternoon glow, even if he is upside down from this angle. There’s a familiar gentle smile on the other boys face and Asta kinda wants to keep that smile for himself. 

He lose his balance as soon as that thought crosses his mind, and he closes his eyes to brace for the fall. 

“Careful.” 

The raven haired boy steadies the chair before he can fall. In fact, Yuno doesn’t let go of him at all as he slides gracefully into the chair next to him. Those elegant fingers continue to caress possessively over the nape of his neck. Asta wonders why Yuno seems so obsessed with his neck, even as his heart thuds erratically at the touch. 

In the corner of his eye he can see his friends watching them with interest, his face getting redder at the thought of how it must look right now. Despite this, the amber eyed boy ignores the three watching them, instead he slides his hand down until it rests on Asta’s thigh hidden under the table. 

Asta can feel his blush deepening at the warm weight. To make things worse, Magna and Luck look pointedly under the table with matching grins, whilst Finral looks anywhere but at them - a faint blush on his face.

Isn’t this a little too intimate for step-brothers?! 

His neck is still tingling from the tender touch earlier, and despite his embarrassment he finds that he can’t bring himself to move Yuno’s hand. In fact, he wonders what would happen if he moved his leg so that hand was just that bit higher up, where anyone could see. 

[Please remember you’re in public. And I can see what you’re thinking when you think so _loudly_.]

Nero’s voice is a welcome interruption and he turns back to his food with gusto. Vaguely, he thinks he can hear the other three deliberately shuffle away from them. But, he’s too busy shoving food into his mouth to distract him from the crazy thoughts in his head. 

Maybe it’s because he’s a teenager in this world. Teenagers were always horny weren’t they? 

[You keep telling yourself that.]

He’s about to retort to his snarky system when there’s a quiet chuckle.

“You’ve got some food on your face.” There’s a smirk playing on Yuno’s face and he finds himself swallowing nervously when he leans closer, eyes glowing with heat. “Here, let me help.” 

Yuno doesn’t move the hand on his thigh, instead it grips ever so slightly, it burns like a brand and Asta feels mortified when his dick twitches in interest. With his other hand, the taller boy grasps his chin, wiping away a crumb near his lips. Those fingers stroke against his bottom lip and he could almost swear Yuno’s leaning in even closer, caging him in his delectable scent. 

Asta can feel his heart pounding, fascinated at the way those amber eyes darken. His eyes can’t help but dart to Yuno’s mouth when the older boy licks at distractingly pink lips. His cheeks are burning, but something about Yuno just makes him unable to look away. He feels his face being pulled ever so slowly closer, his own eyes going half mast as he submits to the sweet heavy smell that wraps around them.

[Beep. Favourability increased by +5, currently at +70] 

“Yuno!”

Asta is almost knocked out of his chair at the sudden blonde blur that obstructs his vision. Yuno’s hand is displaced rather abruptly as thick, curled hair is practically shoved right into his face when a girl appears in between them. She’s dressed in a similar coloured uniform, complete with copious amounts of jewelry and a dangerously low cut blouse. 

“Darling!”

Her voice sounds a little fake in how excited she sounds and he’s a little uncomfortable when she turns her eyes onto him. They’re a startling shade of magenta, and if Asta wasn’t terrified of the dark look she was giving him, he would have to acknowledge how pretty they pair with her fair hair and delicate makeup.

“Catherine.” Yuno barely reacts to her sudden appearance, a tired sigh escaping him. She clutches at the taller boy's arm and tries to drag him up.

“Let’s go, I want to discuss the cake we should get for the wedding.” 

Yuno’s face is openly annoyed and he tugs his arm out of her grasp. “Catherine, I’m with Asta right now.”

If looks could kill then Asta would be dead by now with the glare he’s getting from the older looking girl. She huffs before crossing her arms. 

“It’s always Asta! Your mother promised me you would at least get involved with the wedding. Choose right now,” Her eyes suddenly get watery and her lips tremble. “-Asta or me?”

Asta looks between his step-brother and Catherine. Why the hell was this situation turning out like some sort of weird drama? 

However, instead of a quick response the raven haired boy just looks more irate as he stares at her. Asta finds it even stranger that Yuno’s hand reaches out to touch him again, something possessive in the way he grabs at his thigh under the table this time, as if the touch will ground him. 

‘Nero what am I missing here?!’

His system cackles as she moves to perch on a nearby table, he gets the feeling she’d be eating popcorn right now if she could. The sinking feeling in his stomach only grows when Magna suddenly gets up from his chair nearby. His chains jingling as he slaps both hands onto the table dramatically.

“Hey you two!” 

Catherine and Yuno both turn to look at him. Asta wonders if there’s anything his system could do to stop this train wreck but Nero offers nothing. Instead her little eyes watches the scene with great amusement.

“He’s not some kind of object for you guys to argue about. You should respect that he can make the choice himself. Everyone’s choices are just as valid- OW! What the hell Finral?” 

“Not the time you idiot!” Finral starts pushing at Magna in the direction of the exit. “We’ll see you later Asta.” 

“I’m just preaching what we learnt at social studies! You’re the one who told me to start paying more attention.”

“Haha, this is hilarious!” 

With Luck chuckling beside them, Finral manages to drag Magna away, giving Asta an apologetic look. The bickering between them soon fades into the wind. 

[Now that the comedic relief is gone…]

With an awkward chuckle, Asta tries to diffuse the weird tension that creeps up between the three of them again. He tries to think fast. Maybe it would be better for Yuno to go with Catherine. Seeing how annoyed he was already, perhaps it would push his step-brother closer to breaking off the engagement. 

He might even gain some points from how magnanimous he was being! 

“It’s fine Yuno-” He shifts his leg without thinking, dislodging the hand off of him. He has to admit that he feels a little bereft without it. “-you should spend more time with her.” 

He gives his best friendly smile to Catherine, although it doesn’t seem very effective when she just scowls at him. “You don’t need to choose between the two of us. I can hang out with my friends.”

He gives a bright grin. He’s patting his back internally, maybe with this push he might even hit eighty in the favourability points. He pointedly ignores Nero’s look of disbelief at his thoughts.

“I see.” 

Yuno’s staring at his hand that had been dislodged. Although, his face is as stoic as it normally is, there’s an ever so slight downturn to his lips that makes Asta frown in concern himself. The pretty youth stands up with easy grace. With slow and deliberate movements, Yuno leans over him. His chin is grasped again, the grip much tighter than the previous times and soft lips brush against his forehead like earlier in the day.

“Be good then.” 

Without another glance, he holds an elbow out to Catherine who takes it eagerly. The two soon disappear out of sight. Asta feels cold sweat trickle down his back at the frosty demeanour. His brain hurts trying to figure out why the taller boy is suddenly so angry. The kiss to his forehead burns but the coldness in those amber eyes makes it hard to breathe. 

They looked far too similar to the Yuno in the last world, just before he had been stabbed.

[Beep. Favourability decreased by -15, currently at +55] 

What? How was he was at a lower favourability than the starting amount! 

Nero is actually rolling in laughter on the lunch table at this point, her bird form a strange sight to see rocking around on the table. However, Asta can only cradle his head in his hands.

This really wasn’t going to be as easy as he thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warnings for this world - step brothers being romantically involved, dom/sub themes, shameless smut. I'll update this if anything changes.) 
> 
> So I wrote 2 chapters for the baseball modern au idea I had before I was suddenly inspired by this idea. It would not leave me alone until I wrote it! I really hope you enjoyed this labour of love as I attempt to pay homage to all those transmigration bl novels I’ve been reading with the drama and cliches. 
> 
> I’m aiming for each world to be 3-4 chapters long. Not all characters will appear in each world, only Asta and Yuno. There will be smut next chapter, so look forward to it! (I'm determined to bring more bottom!Asta to ao3, especially since he got more buff in the time skip...it's a weakness of mine.)
> 
> Also, I hope it was clear but in case it isn’t - if there’s a 'beep' first, it’s the default AI voice, not Nero. I’ll try to make it obvious by the way they talk/ how Asta reacts but just a heads up.
> 
> (FYI - it’s Catherine the witch from the zombie invasion arc. I won’t be using any OC’s if I can help it so some obscure characters may be appearing.)
> 
> There was probably a lot of exposition in this chapter so I hope it wasn’t too boring to read or too confusing! More things will be explained as we go on as well, so some things may not make sense yet.
> 
> If you have any questions or want to give me some world/prompt ideas please chat with me on my tumblr imextrablank.tumblr.com (I recently joined!) I’ll start alternating updates between this and breathe in once I’ve completed this world.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read! :)


	2. World 82 - (2/4)

School passes by uneventfully. 

There’s not even a glimpse of Yuno for the rest of the day. Although this isn’t really that surprising considering the raven haired boy is in the year above but his heart still feels restless after their moment at lunch. 

To make things worse, he’s also not in the same year as Finral, Luck and Magna so he doesn’t see much of them either. He does figure out that he’s in a group chat with them and their constant messaging helps keep his mind off of the growing foreboding feeling he’d been getting since lunch at least.

[I can’t believe the favourability went down to below the starting amount in less than a day.]

Nero is perched on his shoulder, instead of his head for once, as he watches the scenery pass by. They had been picked up a few moments ago by the limo from earlier. Her smug amusement is aggravating but even more annoying was how he couldn’t figure out why it had happened. 

‘Is there anything else you haven’t told me? I feel like there’s something we’re missing here.’

She plops onto his lap, forcing him to look down at her. There’s something akin to frustration on her face. 

Well, as much as a bird’s face can show emotion. 

[One of the penalties you got for breaking a rule was that we don’t get full details of your background.]

Asta grimaces at her words. The guilt that hangs over him for something he can’t even remember doing constricts him. Sensing his mood, Nero awkwardly reaches out and pats him with a small black wing to his thigh. The amusing image she makes disperses the tension in his body.

[Look, it’s in the past. Just continue getting points and you’ll be free soon. They just don’t play fair.]

‘They?’

Nero fidgets in his lap. [I can’t say anymore. Not unless you want to lose more memories.]

Frowning down at her, he’s drawn from the conversation when the limo comes to a stop.

“Sir please be careful when exiting the car.”

Giving his thanks to the driver, he ducks out. The limo drives off as soon as he’s out, leaving him standing in front of the impressively large mansion. With a deep breath he unlocks the door.

It’s silent when he gets inside. There’s still no sign of his dad or his step-mother but Nero had mentioned they were returning tomorrow from some holiday earlier. It feels eerily quiet as he walks up to the second floor where the bedrooms are, the servants in the morning nowhere to be seen. He wonders if they had been dismissed for the day. A frisson of worry goes over him at the thought that this might be Yuno’s doing over the fight earlier. His step-brother didn’t seem to hate him, plus they were childhood friends. There was no way Yuno would murder him would he?

[Now you’re just being an idiot.]

For once, Nero’s snark is a welcome distraction. She snorts in his head but doesn’t say anything else. With hurried motions he drops off his bag in his room. The sooner he cleared things up with his step-brother the better. Especially before his mind went crazy with theories. 

‘Nero, where’s Yuno?’ He asks this as he steps back onto the landing. His system isn’t in her bird form anymore, having retreated back into the recess of his mind as soon as they had stepped into the house. She seemed distracted by something and had been strangely silent whilst he had been putting his stuff away. Asta hadn’t wanted to press her, not when she seemed oddly preoccupied with something else.

[Try his study room.] 

He’s given some directions before she goes quiet again. Asta does wonder what she does when she doesn’t manifest but his system isn’t very forthcoming on the best of days let alone now. 

Thankfully he doesn’t get lost as it’s only a few steps away. Sooner than he’d like, he stands in front of the door that separates him from his goal. With more than a little trepidation he gives a few raps to the door.

“It’s open.”

When he enters he’s immediately struck by the sight of Yuno leaning casually against a large polished wood desk. The older boy looks sultry in the dimmed lighting; his tie gone and his crisp white shirt unbuttoned to his collarbone. Those long legs are crossed at the ankles as those elegant fingers play with something that Asta can’t quite make out from the doorway.

Dark amber eyes flick up when he enters and a slow smirk completes the picture.

‘Nero, what should I do?!”

[Beep. Bound system currently offline.]

He’s this close to throwing something at the unhelpful message.

“Come here.”

It’s a command, and Asta obeys before he even realises what he’s doing. 

Thoughts of Nero and anything but Yuno fading into the background at the strong tone. When he gets close enough he sees that Yuno is holding a plain black collar and he really shouldn’t feel hot at the thought of why he has that. Before he can say anything, the taller boy reaches out and pulls him closer. Asta finds himself standing in the gap between Yuno’s legs. Fingers caress the back of his neck; his tie is undone and the buttons to his shirt are slowly popped open. Those fingers brush ever so lightly against his heated skin, making its way down until his shirt is completely open. Each touch makes his stomach tense in anticipation for something he’s not fully sure of.

“Good boy.” 

His ear burns where Yuno’s lips brush, the words tingles along the tip. He’s not sure when he closed his eyes but he opens them when soft leather wraps around his neck. His dick throbs when he realises that the collar is secured on his neck. Yuno pushes him back gently, until he’s standing just in front of him.

Asta feels flushed all over. He wonders what an embarrassing sight he must make; white shirt unbuttoned, a collar around his neck and his dick straining against his trousers. There’s a passing thought as to what exactly was happening because this was definitely not in the explanation Nero had given but he can’t focus on that when he’s got Yuno caressing his neck so possessively. 

The taller boy seems to be enjoying it, if the large bulge tenting tailored grey slacks is any indication. He doesn’t make any move to touch himself though. Instead he spreads his legs wider, his hands resting on the desk behind. Honey gold eyes watching him intently. Asta’s not really sure what to do, his eyes can’t look away from the damp spot that’s forming on that bulge. Was this something that happened in other worlds? He can’t deny that he finds Yuno stupidly attractive but weren’t they step-brothers? Where was his system when he had burning questions.

“Asta.”

Although it’s just his name, there’s a definite command in the word. He’s not naive, he knows exactly what the raven haired boy wants and he almost trips in his haste to comply, stumbling until he’s kneeling in front of Yuno. A small part of him is mortified at his submissive compliance but a larger part of him is incredibly turned on by the look of arousal that flashes on Yuno’s face.

With trembling fingers he unzips his trousers. His mouth waters slightly as he stares at the heavy cock in front of him. It’s girthy and long, pre-cum dribbles out of the tip as he stares. The hand on his head tenses slightly, a sign he complies with. Leaning forward he eagerly laps at the head, Yuno’s musk surrounding him. Although Yuno barely makes any noise, the grip on his hair tightens and Asta feels determined to get Yuno to moan. 

He starts taking in that thick cock, swallowing it until he almost gags. His eyes water but it’s all worth it when he hears the sharp inhale above. 

“Fuck. You’re so _good_ -”

He sucks in earnest, continuing even when his jaw aches in protest. The choked moan at his enthusiasm makes his cock throb. Slender fingers keep his head in place as Yuno fucks into his mouth sharply. Tears prick at the corners of his eyes as he does his best to take in the hard length. Asta can’t help reaching a hand down towards his own dick, his trousers far too constricting at this point. However, before he reaches it, there’s a sharp tug on his hair. The slight pain making precum leak from his cock.

He feels Yuno ease him off and with great reluctance he lets that throbbing cock pop out of his mouth. He feels his mouth water slightly as he watches it bob up, the head red and slick from his enthusiastic sucking.

“You were doing so well too.” 

The words are whispered hotly against his ear, his cock twitching in anticipation at the implication. Yuno pushes him away slightly, walking towards a nearby armchair. Those amber eyes watch him hungrily as the taller boy sits down. 

“Come here.” 

Asta swallows at the husky voice. With shaky legs he goes over and straddles Yuno. Legs on either side of the other boy. He’s pulled closer, a hot mouth brushing against his neck, nuzzling around the collar. Asta can’t help the shaky sigh that escapes him when he feels Yuno reach into his trousers, warm fingers wrapping around his hard cock. It’s hard to concentrate when he feels a wet tongue lick into his mouth and Yuno’s hand pumping his cock so nicely at the same time. He can feel he’s close and he clutches at the other boys back, tiny whimpers leaving him. But the amber-eyed boy pulls back, although he keeps him on the brink, hand moving too slowly for him to cum.

“You weren’t very good today were you.”

“P-please, I’m so close-” His words are cut off when he feels slick fingers tease his ass. He can’t decide whether to arch back to the fingers that brush over his hole or thrust forward for more friction at the frustratingly slow pulls on his cock.

“Were you good today?” He tries to answer but bites his lip instead when Yuno eases another finger in, curling them until it hits something that has him choking out a moan. “Asta, I asked you a question.” There’s a definite smirk on that stupidly pretty face but Asta’s too distracted as those fingers thrust into him. His heels digging into the chair as he gasps out the answer he hopes Yuno wants.

“N-no. Fuck, please let me come- I’ll be good- oh-” He gasps out desperately when Yuno let’s go, those fingers pulling out as well. He’s so, so _close_. The other boy chuckles huskily when Asta can’t help the whine that comes out of him as his cock leaks precum. His fingers clench at Yuno’s shirt, desperate to touch himself but unsure if he can.

“Jerk us off.”

There’s a sense of relief at the command and with trembling fingers, he complies. He manages to grasp both their cocks together and he hears Yuno breath in sharply when he gives a squeeze. He feels his hips twitch in anticipation. Soon enough, he gets a nice rhythm going and the sound of their cum slicking his movements has him thrusting in time.Asta ruts mindlessly, eyes unable to look away from the dirty sight of their cocks rubbing against each other obscenely in the circle of his hand as he pumps up and down. 

It’s almost too hot in the space between them, but he’s pulled out of his thoughts when he feels his head tilted up, familiar fingers pulling him close. Soft, pliant lips brush against him before he feels his mouth opening for the wet tongue that pushes in. Their kiss is filthy as Yuno dominates his mouth, tongues tangling. He feels Yuno’s other hand slide down to play with his ass again, two fingers spreading him open, curling just right inside.

With shaky movements, he pumps his hand a few more times and then he’s cumming hard, his moan lost in Yuno’s mouth. Hot sticky cum lands on his chest; he feels Yuno thrusting a few more times, the stimulation almost too much against his spent cock, before he’s cumming too. Blinking dazedly, Asta’s breath catches in his throat when he takes a good look at Yuno. 

Those amber eyes are half-lidded, watching him like they always seem to be. Yuno’s still fully dressed and it just adds to the obscenely erotic sight he makes. His pretty cock hangs out of his grey slacks, and there’s a bit of cum on flushed pale cheeks. He looks relaxed, his chest rising up and down as he pants. Asta isn’t sure how long he stares for, but the unexpected smile that forms on Yuno’s face, amber eyes locking onto viridian, has his heart racing again. The raven haired boy zips up his trousers before reaching out and brushes the top of his head gently with his clean hand.

“Good boy.”

[Beep. Favourability has increased by +10. Favourability at +65.]

He jerks back at the sudden interruption from the automated system, embarrassment filling his mind. Thank god Nero wasn’t online. However, his legs are numb from the way he was straddling the other boy and he falters backwards. Before he can hit the floor he’s caught. Strong arms snake around his waist, pulling him in the v of Yuno’s legs.

“You’re always so clumsy.” It’s said with that familiar fond tone.

“T-Thank you.” 

His face burns even more at the way he stumbles over his words. Yuno gives a soft chuckle before resting his chin onto Asta’s shoulder, pulling him closer until they’re pressed tightly together. There’s something strangely melancholy about the way he clutches at him, fingers gripping tightly at his waist. He feels words muttered against his collared neck, the puffs of warm air making him shiver.

“What do you think about the engagement?”

Frowning at the seriousness that is in the older boy's tone, Asta stares at the wall behind them.It’s a little confusing why Yuno would raise this question after what they just did but it’s difficult to understand this guy at all. He’s about to answer when he feels the raven haired boy nuzzle into him, before backing away. Although those hands still hold onto him.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to ask that of you.” 

Yuno looks at him with something akin to despair in his expression after speaking. His face is still mostly impassive, but it’s in the way those honey gold eyes narrow and those pink lips curl down ever so slightly. Asta can’t help reaching and smoothing out the faint furrow between his brows that appears. His lips move before he realises what he says.

“I don’t think you should be with her.”

[Beep. Favourability has increased by +15. Favourability at +80.]

Pulling him in tightly, Yuno peers into his eyes intently. “Why?”

Flustered at how close they are and the way his heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest, he breaks away from that tight grip. His legs were still wobbly but he manages to stand without tripping again. Looking around he starts picking up his clothes in the hopes of buying some time as he tries to think of a reply. 

Although this was definitely heading in the right direction to fulfil his task for this world, the words had come out unbidden. But what basis did he have to say them? He had to tread carefully; he still had no idea why they were jerking each other off and how easily it had happened. Especially if his ending in the last world was any indication. 

(Although if he was honest, the thought of Yuno with that girl makes his heart ache in a weird way.)

“I just think that you could find someone better. She seems...difficult.” 

Yuno sits up straight at his words, a frown marring his pretty face. Finally gathering all of his clothes, Asta shivers at the cooling sweat on his skin. He stands for a moment, waiting to see if Yuno has anything to add but those amber eyes seem lost in thought. As he waits, his fingers go up to the collar still around his neck. The pang of arousal that shoots through him isn’t helpful, especially as he remembers the gentle way Yuno had told him he was a ‘good boy’. Flustered at the memories, he hastily unfastens the collar. 

“Right. That was- that was great! I-I’ll just let you carry on what you were doing.” 

Face lobster red at his clumsy words, he throws the collar at the raven haired boy who somehow manages to catch it effortlessly from his chair. At least the coldness seems to have thawed a little if the small amused smile is any indication. Yuno makes to get out of the chair, hand reaching out to him.

“I’ll see you later!”

“Wait, Asta-”

He doesn’t hear the rest of Yuno’s sentence as he slams the door in his haste. His mind is a whirl of questions. Once he’s safely in his room, he throws on some sleepwear. Thoughts of a shower the last thing on his mind at the moment, even if the drying bodily fluids on his skin is distracting.

‘Nero? Where are you?’

[Beep. Bound system currently offline.] Great. Of course his system was still offline

Asta hovers by his door, wondering if he should go back. His parting words had been so awkward and he hadn’t discussed any of the things he had planned. He places a hand over his racing heart. The only consolation was that the favourability was much higher; then again did that mean anything considering the mood swings Yuno seemed to go through? He definitely hadn’t expected things to go the way they had when he went to go talk to his step brother. 

Without meaning to his fingers go up to his neck, tracing over the slight indentation left over from the collar. Memories of what happened earlier flashes in his mind. Sliding down against his door, he puts his burning face between his knees. 

_Just_ childhood friends to step-brothers his ass.

There isn’t much chance to dwell though as his door is flung open with great force. Asta finds himself face planting into the carpet from the impact. He’s just starting to sit back up when he feels someone roughly pull him up the rest of the way by the back of his shirt.

“Oi. Why the hell are you eating the carpet kid?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warnings for this world - step brothers being romantically involved, dom/sub themes, shameless smut. I'll update this if anything changes.)
> 
> I was a little ambitious thinking I could wrap this world up in 3 chapters, make it more 4-5 at this rate!
> 
> Apologies if there’s plot holes or errors (which I’m sure there are!) but I hope you’ll stick around for the smut at least! (I’m starting to wish I had gone with a smut collection instead of attempting to write something with plot >-<) if anyone has any world suggestions please ask on my tumblr! Always nice to get more AU ideas for these two.
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe! See you guys in a month or two for the next chapter. Thanks for reading :)
> 
> (Also who else is enjoying Animal Crossing New Horizons? It’s so cute!)


	3. World 82 - (3/4)

He stuffs his mouth with another bite, eyes fixed to his plate of food. Any excuse to give him a reason not to talk. He feels a trickle of cold sweat on the back of his neck. A looming feeling of impending doom, then:

“You sure are eating a lot this morning.” 

Swallowing slowly, Asta looks up with a forced smile. 

Yami Shigehiro stares across from him, arms crossed and a cigarette in his mouth. This man, who looks like he could beat him up with one hand, is his ‘dad’ in this world. And he had been questioning him ever since he’d barged into his room last night. Unfortunately, his ‘dad’ had found Asta sprawled face first into the carpet.

Thankfully his system had told him who it was before he had made the man more suspicious. 

His messy clothes and flushed face felt like a neon sign that he’d been thoroughly debauched. It sure felt like his ‘dad’ had an idea over what had happened moments before between him and Yuno. 

There was further supporting evidence because it had taken far too long to get rid of Yami, the guy was asking him all sorts of questions about Yuno for some reason. Stuff like; were they getting on, were they having sleepovers like good siblings should. Weird questions. To make the situation weirder, Yami had seemed disappointed at his negative responses. But Asta really couldn’t figure out why. 

To make things worse, Yami had actually straight up asked him why he had sex hair and all he’d been able to do was splutter awkwardly. The older man had finally left when after leaving him a mortified mess.

Now there’s a similar glint in his eyes, just like when he had so  _ casually _ asked about his hair, that has Asta nervous. 

“Did you do some  _ exercise _ last night? Maybe with Yuno?”

The emphasis on ‘exercise’ was so unsubtle it hurt. He was really getting the feeling that Yami knows far more about his relationship with his step-brother than he does.

“N-no! The food is just that good!” He manages to choke out from his mouthful before the pause gets too incriminating. (He really hadn’t expected his dad to be a buff and gruff man who didn’t mince his words.) Nero is enjoying this far too much if her non-stop cackling was any indication. Not that anyone else could see her, so the annoyance was ust for him to enjoy.

‘Instead of laughing at me, could you please give an idea of what to do?!’

Nero hops onto the table. He can feel her beady bird eyes glaring at him but he continues staring at his food, unwilling to give Yami any chance to make further conversation. Seeing that he wasn’t going to take the bait, his system flys up to sit on his head again.

[You should just be glad you still have a system.]

Asta winces at her words. It was still a sore subject. He sends an apology to her mentally before practically downing the glass of orange juice he has to occupy his mouth. He can feel the unnerving staring from his ‘dad’ like a physical weight on his face.

“So kid, what  _ exercise  _ did you do last night? I bet you were both going at it pretty hard if your hair was any indicat-”

“Yami. Stop trying to interrogate your child.” 

The cold voice that cuts through beside him doesn’t ease his nerves at all. His new step-mother is very beautiful, although the blank expression that seems to be permanently on her face makes her rather unapproachable. Thankfully, Charlotte doesn’t seem to dislike him though. She keeps putting bits of fruit on his plate, and there’s an amused upturn to her lips that reminds him a little bit of Yuno. 

Speaking of his step-brother, Yuno was lucky enough to get to skip this strange breakfast. The raven haired boy had excused himself after grabbing an apple, amber eyes avoiding him like Asta hadn’t sucked him off in his study. Which was almost as irritating as it was embarrassing. But he was trying not to dwell too much on what had happened. 

(He really had to focus on the situation at hand. And definitely not on how quickly he had gotten to his knees or else he’d have Nero loudly telling him to stop thinking about Yuno’s dick. Again.)

Apparently Catherine was coming over and they were going to head to school together. Neither of their parents had reacted to that. Yami was far more interested in burning holes into him instead and his step-mother had merely nodded in acquiescence. 

Which was why he was stuck in this predicament alone.

[You really need to speed up on your progress. You only have a week or so left to get his affection to 100. Do you have any plans yet?]

‘I’m working on one. Please could you scout out when Catherine’s gets here?’ 

A half-formulated plan to eavesdrop was all he had come up with. Even if it was just to see what the two were like interacting in private, maybe he could overhear some information he could use to break them up with. 

To make things more difficult, there was a storm of thoughts whirling at the back of his mind. Was Yuno going to tell Catherine what happened last night? Was it a one off? Could he use it to break them up? What did Yuno actually feel for him?

[Sure.] 

Nero interrupts his thoughts as she hops off his head. She hovers right in front of him for a second and it takes everything he has not to stare at her. Yami’s eyes were still observing him intently. 

[You look constipated when you think that hard.]

She flies off towards the door before he can retort. He chances a glance up and he can just see her tail feathers poking out by the door. No doubt hovering by as she waits for any sign of the blonde girl.

Although her words were mean, Asta can tell it’s how Nero shows she cares. Her way of telling him not to think too hard on what had transpired. It was still mortifying to share but he had hoped Nero would be able to shed light when she had come back online. Unfortunately, his system had been just as confused which meant she hadn’t been given that part of the storyline either. 

“So...” 

He’s broken out of his reverie when Yami speaks. The older man leans back on his chair, dark eyes assessing. Charlotte gives him a disapproving look, one that has his ‘dad’ sitting normally again. Asta’s bracing himself for more questions when his step-mum breaks the silence first.

“How do you feel about the engagement Asta?” 

Cool azure watches him, waiting for his response. Somehow it’s far more nerve-wracking than the intense staring from Yami. He tightens his grip on his cutlery, mind racing for a suitable response. He catches sight of Nero poking her head back in to watch the exchange and he almost throws his fork at her nosiness. Instead he clears his throat, trying to buy some thinking time.

“Um, I’m not really sure my opinion matters that much-”

“Nonsense. Your opinion is the most important one of them all. After all, it’s all because of-” 

“Haha, I think you should try this pastry  _ sweetheart. _ ”

Asta blinks owlishly as his dad abruptly shoves a croissant into his step-mum's mouth. It would be comical if the two of them didn’t look like they were about to have an actual brawl over the table. Charlotte chews and swallows, somehow looking graceful despite how hard Yami had shoved the food into her mouth.

“Thanks  _ dear.  _ I really think you need to try this one yourself.” She says it with such a murderous expression that he contemplates sneaking out of the rapidly hostile dining room. There’s a challenging smirk on Yami’s face and Asta has a feeling of impending doom since he’s trapped in the room with them. 

There’s a faint tingling in his mind, Nero’s way of catching his attention. Urgency laces her voice as it resounds in his head. 

[Asta, Catherine’s arrived. She’ll reach Yuno’s study in a few minutes.]

Looks like he’s saved. He holds back the relieved sigh that wants to escape him. Ignoring the increasingly strange behavior from his ‘parents’, Asta hastily eats what’s left on his plate.

“Thanks for the meal. I better get ready for school!” Asta is halfway out the door as he says this. He doesn’t look back even as they shout at his retreating back.

“Wait! I still have more questions kid-”

“Give up. Could you be any more obvious Yami?”

“Me? Obvious? What about what you were about to say earlier! You’re lucky he’s…”

Their voices trail off until all he can hear is furious whispering and what sounds like glass shattering. But there are more important things he needs to do before he can even begin to look into how strange his dad and step-mum are in this world.

‘Nero, are they both in Yuno’s room?’

[Yes. I can’t sense anyone else on this floor so you should be fine for now.]

‘I see you’re finally being useful for once!’

She doesn’t bother to respond but she does nip at his ear when she flies close enough. He winces and rubs at the spot. He crouches low when he’s at the top of the stairs. Moving as quietly as he can, Asta can already make out some of the conversation as he gets nearer.

“...can... be quieter? They’re all downstairs.” It feels like a cliche, but he ends up pressing his ear to the door, practically laying on the floor. Nero sits on his head, serious for once as she tries to be alert for anyone else coming upstairs.

“Like I care. That idiot wouldn’t understand even if he heard it upfront.” Catherine says, but despite her words her voice is a little lower. 

[I bet you’re the idiot they’re talking about.]

‘Shush!’ He swats at Nero but only hits his own head instead when Nero flies higher. Annoyed, he turns back to the conversation behind the door. He feels his system tap softly on his head in apology, especially when every bit he misses could be critical to the mission right now. He focuses again, catching the tail end of his step brother’s sentence.

“...know why I agreed to this.” 

Yuno’s tone is cold as he says this. He hears Catherine scoffs, lighter footsteps pacing around. There’s a slight creak, like one of them is sitting down. Asta can feel his face heat up as memories of what had happened in that chair yesterday flashes briefly in his mind. He shakes his head to clear out those distracting thoughts.

“And you know what the terms were.”

It’s quiet for a long time after that, only the faint sound of pen on paper can be heard. Long enough that Asta is about to stand and take a peek through the keyhole when he hears a soft click. Like a lid being put back on a pen. Papers rustle and then Yuno speaks.

“You know how precious he is to me.” 

“That idiot? You have plenty of people falling over themselves for you.”

“Asta isn’t someone replaceable. He’s...” He presses closer, heart beating a little quicker, to hear Yuno’s next words. His step brother gives a low derisive chuckle before continuing. “-Brief is life, but love is long.”

Unconsciously, his hand comes up to his throbbing heart. The way Yuno had said those words; filled with such immeasurable longing. Those words make him ache, for reasons he can’t fully understand. Nero is silent, her bird form still on his head.

He hears a snort from Catherine. “Tennyson? Honestly, you’re cheesier than I thought.” He thinks he hears a thud, papers being thrown onto a table.

“Wallow all you want but your plan is stupid. He’s too dumb to even notice.” Tapping noises, possibly one of them on their phone. “At least this will benefit me. Only a week before I win.”

“Get out.”

“Gladly.”

There’s a creak, and then the clicking of heels nearing the door. Almost tripping backwards in his haste to get up, Asta quickly rushes for his room. He manages to dive in, landing face first into the carpet again. His door is ajar, but hopefully Catherine won’t notice it. 

He lies on the carpeting until he hears Nero speak.

[She’s gone.]

With that confirmation, Asta gets up slowly and closes his door. He flops onto his bed. Nero settles comfortably somewhere on the bed near his head.

‘Any ideas on what to do?’ 

[Nope. Yesterday I tried asking for more information but the main system won’t let me stil.]

He props his head on his arms, tilting his head in curiosity at her words. ‘So that’s why you were offline?’ 

[Don’t say I don’t try to help you.] 

He grins at her words. Heart a little soft. It was comforting to know that despite his memory loss, his system still cared. He pats at her tiny head. And, even though he knows Nero would never admit it, he knows she likes it when he does.

But, just as he’s about to get up and try to think of a more concrete plan, there’s a quiet knock on his door. He shares a look with Nero. Nervous as to what this could be now, he gets up and opens it with reluctance.

Yuno stands there, with his stupidly good-looking face and distracting pink lips.

[I better give you guys some privacy.  _ Please _ warn me if you plan on sucking his dick again so I can go into sleep mode.]

Asta can feel his face heat rapidly at her words. Without looking back, he knows he won’t be able to see Nero now. He can faintly feel a small pressure in the back of his mind though, a reminder that she was there.

‘Please tell me I didn’t do  _ things  _ like that in all my past missions?’

[If it’s any consolation...you didn’t do it with just  _ anybody. _ ]

‘What does that mean?!’

[Beep. System in sleep mode.]

‘Nero. You know I can tell that’s not an actual notification from the general system. Answer my question-’ 

A cough interrupts his argument with Nero. Asta finds concerned amber eyes much closer than before.

“Can I come in?”

Stumbling back in embarrassment, he gestures around the room.

“Take a seat anywhere you’d like!” 

He gives an awkward laugh. Luckily, Yuno doesn’t comment on his strange behaviour. Long legs strides over and his step-brother sits on the edge of his bed. Asta stands there for a moment, unsure where to sit himself as he had expected Yuno to sit in a chair. 

“Sit here.”

The raven haired boy pats at the space next to him, amusement melting amber eyes into warm honey gold. It just feels right to obey and soon he’s sitting next to Yuno on the bed. His thigh is warm where it brushes against the taller boy. They sit there in silence. Until he can’t stand it any longer, hands fidgeting in his lap due to the tense atmosphere that had grown.

“So what did you want to talk about…” 

His words trail off when he catches sight of the raven haired boys face. Yuno looks far too sad. Face marred with a furrow in his brow. Without realising it, he’s leaning in, hands coming up to frame that unfairly lovely face. They stare at each other for a moment. Beautiful honey gold eyes framed with dark lashes gaze back at him, emotions that he doesn’t understand flickering in them.

His mind feels empty. No Nero, no plans. no systems, just a peaceful emptiness. Like he doesn’t need to think of anything or be anywhere but here.

Something must reflect on his face because Yuno reaches up and wraps long fingers around his wrists. The raven haired boy doesn’t pull his hands away though, instead he turns his head and presses a soft kiss onto his right palm.

“...better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.” 

It’s murmured into his palm; although it feels like the words were whispered right against his suddenly throbbing heart. There’s also something akin to dread that fills his veins and Asta doesn’t know why but he feels like clutching at those hands, as if he might not get to again. He feels a headache blossom, a dull ache that is beginning to feel familiar. His mouth opens without conscious effort, Yuno’s name slipping out.

“Yuno-” 

“Ignore me.” The taller boy brings their hands down, lacing their fingers together. Amber eyes staring right through him. “Can I kiss you?” 

It’s said so softly and Asta finds himself nodding even as he answers. Somehow, if he just continued staring at Yuno, it felt like he had nothing to worry about.

“Yes.”

The fond smile Yuno gives him makes his heart throb again. Palms suddenly sweaty despite what had happened between them last night. The taller boy leans forward, movements slow. Giving him time to back away if he chose to. But Asta doesn’t want to at all. He would be more concerned at how his headache seems to fade a little at the first brush of their lips, but he’s far more interested in tasting more of that soft mouth against his.

It’s a lovely kiss, slow and tender like Yuno doesn’t want it to end. His mind feels a little dazed from the pure affection in the press of lips. There’s a brief thought that despite how  _ right  _ this felt, something was also terribly wrong. However, those thoughts dissolve away in favour of pulling Yuno a little closer. Their tongues tangling, until he’s breathless with want. 

[Beep. Favourability has increased by +4. Favourability at +84.]

Asta should have felt happy that the favourability had gone up without any real effort from him. Yet, his heart felt strangely heavy. 

As much as the kissing made his knees weak and his heart race, it also felt an awful lot like it was a goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warnings for this world - step brothers being romantically involved, dom/sub themes, shameless smut. I'll update this if anything changes.)
> 
> Sorry about the long wait for this chapter! Life is very chaotic for me right now ;-; but don’t worry, I have big plans for this story and I’m excited to write the next world Asta will be going to. One more chapter and this world will be done. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with the story and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
